This invention relates generally to systems for dispensing fuel, and in particular to intelligent fuel dispensing systems.
Conventional fuel dispensers permit customers to dispense fuel into customer vehicles. The fueling process follows traditional steps and includes stopping a customer vehicle in near proximity to a fuel dispenser (e.g., a pump), opening a fuel port of the vehicle (e.g., a gasoline tank), selecting a fuel grade or type, dispensing fuel into the vehicle, and payment. Additional steps can be included as necessary depending on, for example, payment type, etc.
However, conventional fuel dispensers do not provide additional services or any enhanced experience to the customer. The present invention is directed to providing additional services and/or an enhanced fueling experience over existing fuel dispensing systems.